My Heart
by Obscure Soul
Summary: Prompt: There was no other option than to surrender. In this, we're privy to Becker's wandering thoughts during a meeting, and consequential happenings.


**My Heart**

**Prompt: There was no other option than to surrender.**

**A/N: I encourage you all to listen to My Heart by Paramore whilst reading this. That and the prompt meant that I really just couldn't resist, when really, I'm meant to be doing German homework right now. Meh – procrastinating's fine by me. This is one in a series of unrelated one-shots that I've written, not in chronological order as to when I've written them, but I decided to post this one after the angst in my last one. It's a bit of mindless fluff.**

**So, yeah. Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>It had crept up on him, really.<p>

These…_feelings…_of…_emotions_. And romantic ones, at that!

But she had gotten to him.

Jessica Parker.

It hit him like a tsunami.

She was…

Well, that was the thing.

She was such a ball of… _things_ that a word had yet to be invented for it.

So she just simply _was._

The flowery scent of her perfume that wafted under his nose every day.

The faint smell of the strawberry shampoo that she used every morning.

Those large, blue eyes that could cause you to cave quicker than a gun at your head.

That wonderful smile, framed by lush lips and hiding such gorgeously white and wondrous teeth.

The sound of her voice as she spoke; like a breath of fresh air.

Her laugh; like chimes floating on the breeze.

Her blush, spreading across her face like a wave of heat after so long out in the cold.

Her impeccably insensible style of dressing; so bright and cheerful, to complement the black of his uniform. Right down to those highly impractical high heels, which left him guessing each and every day as to what colour she'd wear next.

She was…_perfect_.

And, therefore, completely and utterly out of his league.

_God_, he thought, _if they knew what I was thinking_…_they'd be taking the piss out of me for the rest of my life, let alone respect me! These are stupid, girly, and unmanly thoughts. Definitely not things a soldier should be thinking!_

"Captain Becker." Lester addressed him, snapping him out of his musings, "If you'd like to join us? Perhaps share with us your notes?"

Becker blinked. Notes? He glanced down at his notepad and felt his cheeks burn as he realised what he'd done.

"Uh…no thanks." He muttered hurriedly, ducking his head and delicately tearing the page out, folding it over and over, before tucking it safely into his pocket.

"Right. Well, Captain, whilst you were acting like a foolhardy schoolboy with a crush, and I have no doubts whatsoever about _whom_ you were daydreaming, we have decided…" Lester droned on, and Becker turned him out once more as he caught the look that Jess was giving him across the table. It was a mixture between concern, curiosity, amusement and…_something else_.

That something else which he could never figure out.

He fought the blush that was threatening to come back with a vengeance and sent her a small smile, which she returned with a bashful one.

"Captain, Miss. Parker, silent communication also constitutes talking, which I will not tolerate during my meetings. If you really cannot wait until after the meeting to have out with your flirting, then _please_, leave." Jess ducked her head and muttered her apology. Becker sighed, rolling his eyes. His concentration was shattered, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to pay attention now. He needed to pull himself together. Keeping a straight face all the while, Becker stood, picked up his notepad, aimed a mock salute at Lester and walked out coolly.

He heard Lester sigh and mutter about 'insubordinate employees'.

He immediately pulled out his phone.

_Have fun ;) – B xx_

Her reply was near instantaneous.

_Git ;) – J xx_

_You love me really ;) – B xx_

His heart hammered in his throat as he sent his reply.

_Hmm…maybe… ;)_

_Of course I do :) – J xx_

He couldn't help it, really.

_:D – B xx_

He'd lost the battle against his heart.

Now, perhaps the most viable option was to win the war and get the girl, so to speak.

He looked up as the door opened, and Jess walked out. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Lester kicked me out." She said nonchalantly. They glanced at each other.

And burst out laughing.

"So." Jess spoke as they sobered up. "What was on that piece of paper?" Becker straightened immediately.

"Um-n-nothing of importance." He nodded, swallowing, cursing inwardly as a blush crept onto his face. Jess smirked.

"Be-cker?" She asked in a sing-song voice.

"Yes, Jessica." He sighed.

"Show me the paper?" She asked, her eyes widening at him and her lip pouting outward slightly.

"No way." He said tightly, turning his face away from her.

"But Becker!" She whined, sidling up closer to him.

"Nu-uh, you are _not_ getting that – _Jess_!" He cried as she pulled it out of his pocket. She grinned evilly.

"Really, Jess, give it – back!" He cried desperately, scrabbling for it. She ducked under his arm easily and unfolded it slowly, teasing him all the while.

"Jess, _please_." He pleaded.

Jess laughed, "Honestly, Becker, what on here is so bad that you don't want me to-" Her breath caught and Becker closed his eyes, his whole face feeling hotter than should be possible as dread flooded his body.

"Oh, Becker…" She whispered.

"Jess, I am _so_ sorry, I was going to-" He didn't get a chance to finish his reasoning as a pair of lips touched his softly.

"Jess?" He questioned uncertainly as she pulled away, biting her lip. And slowly, a small grin began to spread across her face.

"Becker…this is…" She trailed off. "_Unbelievable_."

She showed him the paper, containing a very accurate pencil sketching of her face, showing her brilliant smile and wondrous teeth, with a heart drawn around it, and the words 'This heart, it beats, beats for only you' emblazoned across it. He felt himself turn red again.

_Perhaps Lester was spot on with that foolhardy schoolboy comment_.

He shrugged,

"I've drawn better." He told her. She raised her eyebrow.

"Of me?" He watched a light pink colour coat her cheeks at her presumptuousness.

"Yeah, actually." He gave her a smile as her eyes widened at him, "There's a whole sketchpad at home."

"Better than…this?" She questioned. He nodded.

"Is that even…_possible_?" She questioned, gaping at him. He felt himself blushing, _yet again_. He nodded.

"That's…um…quite rough, in comparison to some of the stuff I've drawn, really. You can…you can keep that, if you like." He offered nervously. Jess beamed, leaned up, and pressed another gentle kiss to his lips, and Becker felt a hopeless, shy smile dance across his face.

"I'd like that very much. Thank you, Becker." She said, returning his smile with a soft, shy one of her own.

_Now. Now, do it _now_, damnit! Remember, be casual – you're a trained soldier, so act like it! Now, ask her like it's no big deal._

"Would you like to go out for dinner?" He blurted out nervously.

_Smooth. Way to go, Hilary._

Jess beamed,

"I'd love to. Tonight?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. He nodded, dumbstruck.

_She had said _yes_!_

"Pick me up at eight?" She asked. He nodded again.

_He was going out with Jessica Parker!_

"Great!" She grinned, reached up onto her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you later." He watched, gobsmacked, as she almost skipped down the corridor.

The look was only wiped off his face when the people started pouring out of the meeting.

"I do hope you made the best of that situation, Captain, and didn't stand there, gaping gormlessly down the corridor the whole time." Lester stated, standing beside the man in question. A large beam spread across Becker's face.

"Yes sir." He replied.

"Good." Lester said briskly, "Because I won't tolerate it again."

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: I know, I know, the whole 'Becker's an artist' thing has been done before, but, honestly, I've always pictured him as an artist, and it's really just where my muse took me. And yeah, in retrospect, quite OOC, but this Becker is as emotionally inept as he seems, and it is introspection, mostly, so he's not going to be the stoic mask we all saw on our TV screens.**


End file.
